Sowlak
Sowlaks, one of Estildem's many strange wonders. They weren't always like they are now. As a matter of fact, they were humans until their fate took an exciting twist. *Height: Humanoid) 5-6ft :: Owl) 5in (Elf Owl) - 33in (Great Grey Owl) *Weight: Humanoid) 90-190 lbs ::: Owl) 1lb (Elf Owl) - 6lbs (Great Grey Owl) *Lifespan: The Betrayers: 500 years (Need permission to create) | The 2nd+ Gen.: 65 Years *Wingspan: 10in (Elf Owl) - 56in (Great Grey Owl) *Owl Breeds: Elf Owl, Great Horned Owl, Great Grey Owl, Eurasian Eagle Owl, Snowy Owl, Barn Owl, Rufous Fishing Owl, Buffy Fish Owl, and Pygmy Owls Description In human form they look just like an average person. The only way to differentiate a Sowlak is by looking as their hair. On the top side of their head they'll have little feathered horns like a great horned owl. The color of the feathers depend on the Sowlak's owl feathers. With that said, whatever color the owl form's feathers are, are what the "horns" feather color is. No Sowlak's feather color determines their hair color, vice versa. No Sowlak has the same hair color as their owl form. In owl form, owls can take the appearance of their breed of owl. Their human feathered "horns" are not visible when in owl form unless that Sowlak's breed carries the horns in which they are the same as their human form's. *Note: In order to prevent powerplay or god-modding, if you create a large breed Sowlak (great horned owl, great grey owl, etc) then your Sowlak's owl form must be medium sized instead of that breed's full owl size. If you create a small breed owl, disregard this message. History Sowlaks were one of the earliest races dating back to the beginning of when Estildem was created. It is said ten magicians got together ready to seek out revenge on those who had made them mad at some point, and so they did. (These magicians were intoxicated at the time). The magicians went and kidnapped 20 what they called Betrayers each. They stuffed them in a crowded room, then each magician used their magic to transform each one into an owl to work for them. Of coarse the owls wouldn't listen to them. They let the owls go and began talking to each and every one of them giving them orders in which they didn't follow. The 200 owls looked at eachother then the one in the front screeched and then they all attacked the magicians. This first one would be Gherien. When 9 of the magicians were dead the last one pleaded with them and told them he could help them turn back into humans but the change they had caused was irreversible. The owls agreed with the magician and then turned them back into human except with feathered horns the color of their feathers. He told them because the change they could switch forms. The Betrayers (first generation, now famous) then prospered and created offspring that spread throughout Gherien The leader of the Sowlaks, is a full grown 312 year old Great Horned Owl that goes by no other than Gherien. The leader, Gherien, has been ruling these Sowlaks for 300 years. It is said that all Sowlaks can hear his call wherever they are. Gherien is played by Thunderstorm.